1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an amusement device containing multiple colored balls, beads, or other spherical items of various sizes in diameter. In the preferred mode, balls will be of six major colors, each appearing in the rainbow. The balls are kept in a chamber located at the top of the game, and subsequently are released so as to fall downwardly, resembling rainfall. As the balls pass though to a series of cylinders that correspond to each respective color and size, various entertaining actions are triggered, by which a score may be kept by one or more players. In total, the game creates an interesting amusement article for the player, one that is aesthetically pleasing in appearance, and soothing to observe in its operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for small games including balls devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,789, invented by Talbot entitled "Ball Sequencing Game"
The patent to Talbot describes a game hou arranged vertically underlying one another, with a predetermined column of contrastingly colored or enumerated spheres positioned adjacent the bottommost ramp. The housing includes a slide defining an upper end of the housing, wherein the slide, upon retraction from a first retracted position to a second extended position, permits descent simultaneously of a series of spheres to the uppermost ramp. "L" shaped lever plates are selectively withdrawn from the ramp to permit descent of a predetermined number of spheres from the ramp to ultimately position and arranged the spheres directed along the ramps to align with the aforenoted column of spheres.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,101, invented by Russell entitled "Handheld Gaming Ball Display Device"
The patent to Russell describes a hand-held character selector and display device for the agitation, random selection and display of spherical objects bearing characters thereon, includes a main housing having disposed therein for random mixing through agitation a plurality of spherical objects bearing characters thereon. A sub-housing, preferably substantially smaller in volume than the main housing, is in communication with the main housing for receiving from the main housing for kinetic energy dissipation a sub-plurality of the spherical objects. A transparent identification chute, preferably substantially smaller in diameter than the sub-housing, is in communication with the sub-housing for receiving from the sub-housing and displaying in alignment a predetermined number of the spherical objects. Agitation means are provided for agitating the spherical objects in the main housing and propelling a sub-plurality thereof into the sub-housing so that the predetermined number of the spherical objects are eventually received in the chute, all within predetermined time constraints.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,212, invented by Garrett entitled "Random Number Selector"
In the patent to Garrett, a selector a predetermined quantity of numbered spheres or balls which includes a cylindrical housing having an internal storage compartment occupied by the numbered spheres in a liquid solution such as oil. The compartment is connected to a display chamber by a funnel whereby the numbered spheres are introduced to the display chamber in a randomly selected order. At least the display chamber is defined by a transparent window permitting visual observation of the selected spheres. The storage compartment is of greater area than the display chamber and a support base or chain device may support the apparatus.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,317, invented by Hollander, entitled "Educational Toy"
The Hollander invention comprises a base a base arranged in a generally parallel relationship to each other. The output end of each tubular member is lower than the input end of each tubular member so that balls inserted in the input end flow to the output end. Removable means are provided at the output ends for retaining the balls within the tubular members. Insertion and removal of balls from the tubes by the user improves hand-eye coordination. The toy is usefull in teaching left/right, up/down, and part-whole relationships. The device teaches movement, counting, and color awareness.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,391, invented by Hilzendeger et al.; entitled "Spiral Slide Ball Game"
The Hilzendeger et al. invention is a game apparatus capable of temporarily storing a plurality of spherical game pieces, and then consecutively and independently releasing each of these game pieces into any one of a plurality of compartments. Included is a spiral passageway and a tubular funnel through which each game piece travels before being randomly directed into one of the compartments. If desired one or more of the compartments could be obstructed to prevent the entrance of game pieces thereinto.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,879, invented by Hicks, entitled "Game Device With Selectively Moveable Panel Structure"
The patent to Hicks describes a game apparatus including a central transparent upright panel, a pair of outer transparent upright panels on opposite sides of the central panel and selectively movable generally horizontally relative thereto, a plurality of angularly disposed vertically spaced apart and inclined baffle plates between the central panel and each outer panel, and a plurality of game balls movable down the baffle plates between the panels. The outer panels are gravity biased downwardly and inwardly toward the central panel whereby the outer panels will pinch or trap a ball and prevent it from rolling down a baffle plate unless the respective outer panel is selectively moved away from the central wall thus permitting the game ball to roll down a baffle plate. The outer panels are movable relative to the central panel by means of manually operable levers mounted on a base for the game. Two players compete in manipulating their respective movable outer panel in attempting to control the downward speed of their ball along the inclined baffles so as to be the first player to have his ball reach the bottom of the structure. Should a ball be permitted to roll down a baffle too fast, it will fly off the end thereof into a losing chute area.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,285, invented by Rieber et al., entitled "Descending Ball Game Apparatus"
The patent to Rieber et al. describes a descending ball game apparatus which includes a gate deflect channel member and a pivoting ramp channel member. The gate deflect channel member includes two gates which are positioned adjacent to opposing sidewalls of a channel portion thereof and are operative for deflecting a ball back-and-forth from one sidewall of the channel portion to the other sidewall thereof as the ball descends along the channel portion. The pivoting ramp channel member includes upper and lower level channel segments and a pivoting ramp positioned therebetween. The ramp is operative for receiving a ball descending along the upper level of the channel segment and delivering the ball into the lower level channel segment.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,724, invented by Udagawa, entitled "Toy Assembly Having Moving Toy Elements"
The Udagawa patent describes a toy assembly provided with manual and electrical operation units which can be selectively actuated to rotate a shaft, which has a helical advancing path, in one direction in an ascending chamber. Toy elements are moved upward in the ascending chamber and descend by gravity along a descending path provided in a descending chamber. The manual operation unit incorporates a first clutch mechanism for disconnecting the manual operation unit from the rotary shaft so as to prevent the rotary shaft to turn in another direction that can move the toy elements downward. A second clutch mechanism is provided to disconnect the rotary shaft from the electrical operation unit when the rotary shaft is driven via the manual operation unit.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,041, invented by Goldfarb et al., entitled "Ball Transfer and Capture Game and Method"
The patent to Goldfarb et al. describes a game-playing method and apparatus, which includes a frame, one or more sets of balls, and a series of at least three wheels rotatably mounted adjacent to each other on the frame in a common horizontal plane. Each wheel includes a plurality of peripheral ball-carrying pockets having outwardly facing openings. A mechanism mounted in the frame effects continuous rotation of the wheels automatically circulating the balls from wheel to wheel in continuous movement. In particular, the balls are retained in the pockets of a rotating wheel except at transfer zones to adjacent wheels. A ball tends to move out of its pocket whenever it comes to a transfer zone and to pass through that zone to a receiving pocket on the adjacent wheel. If the receiving pocket is already occupied by another ball, no transfer occurs. A manually-actuated stop-gate enables a player to directly control the transfer of balls by blocking or unblocking at least one transfer zone. During the course of a typical game, the balls continuously travel along a path around the wheels and from wheel to wheel, and a player attempts to capture and retain certain balls in particular wheels by selectively opening and closing stop-gates.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,350, invented by Wiggen, entitled "Toy"
The patent to Wiggen describes a toy of the type in whic or marbles is controlled by manipulation of a ball-supporting surface. A hollow annular casing is supported upon a resilient pedestal with the casing axis in a normally maintained vertical position. By tilting the casing upon its pedestal, balls or marbles within the casing may be set into or maintained in motion in one or more circular paths defined by annular shoulders within the casing.
11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,831, invented by Testerman, entitled "Lottery Device"
The Testerman invention is a lottery devic as, but not limited to, operation of a lottery, selecting random numbers, and for making other similar number selections. The device consists of a main base frame, a globe member, a ball selection member, a ball receiving tube, and a plurality of balls sequentially numbered.
As outlined above, the prior art patents that relate to amusement devices or the like largely entail elements such as: manually operated or controlled two player games, improved pinball games, games with electrical operation, games that feature a single descending ball, and several inventions relating to drawing of lottery balls.
In contrast to all of the above, the present invention contains multiple colored balls of various sizes, kept in a chamber at the top of the game, and released to fall downwardly, resembling rainfall. The balls pass to cylinders that correspond to each color and size, automatically triggering multiple actions for amusement purposes. For example, such actions include the spinning of multiple wheels to randomly select numbers printed on the wheels. Such numbers may be used for point-scoring purposes or even for lottery playing purposes.
In addition, the aesthetically pleasing toy or game may act as a stress release for those watching its smooth, relaxing motion. Its overall effect may even be enhanced by including moving colorful figures or by adding sounds that correlate to the graphic theme of the game.